The purpose of this study was to determine if normal volunteers could be trained to discriminate therapeutic doses of antihistamines (e.g., tripelennamine and diphenhydramine) from placebo and to evaluate the dose-relationship and pharmacological specificity of the discrimination. This protocol is currently under review by the IRB.